1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of displaying images on an electronic device, and more particularly to a mobile device and a method for displaying thumbnails on the mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a mobile device includes an image browser and a display screen. The image browser usually displays a set number of images on the display screen at one time according to a resolution of the display screen. Usually, the images are displayed in the image browser in form of a plurality of thumbnails, which are scaled-down images of source images to facilitate browsing and identification. The user can select a desired thumbnail of the image to display the image in full-screen, and set the image as wallpaper on the display screen of the mobile device. Therefore, it is needed to design an efficient and smooth picture browser to browse the thumbnails of the images. However, it is difficult to provide an efficient and smooth image browser in a low-cost mobile device since it has low computing power and storage resources.
Therefore, there is a mobile device and a method for displaying thumbnails of the mobile device to overcome the above-mentioned problems.